Zaratras
|kanji = ザラトラス |rōmaji = Zaratorasu |alias = Silver |age = 49 (deceased) |birth = July 14 |race = Human (Druid) |gender = Male |height = 183cm (6'0") |weight = 74kg(163lbs) |eye = Blue |hair = Silver |family = Gilthunder Dreyfus Renee † Griamore Anna † |rank = Great Holy Knight |occupation = Holy Knight |affiliation = Holy Knights |abilities = Great Thunder Purge |equipment = Broadsword |manga = Chapter 5 Chapter 160 |seiyu = Rikiya Koyama }} was a Great Holy Knight and was once the strongest in the order of Liones' Holy Knights before his death ten years prior to the beginning of series. He is also the father of the Holy Knight, Gilthunder, and was the Seven Deadly Sins' superior. Appearance Zaratras was a man with with long shoulder length silver hair and blue eyes. He wears full-body copper and white armor with the Holy Knight crest. Armor He wore a suit armor with the symbol of the Holy Knight on him. He also wore a cloak or cape. Personality During a flashback, it is shown and known that Zaratras is a kind and refine man who use his purge power to remove evil spirit and believed in the Seven Deadly Sins like Baltra does, but tend to scold them whenever they are being careless. However, as soon as he return back to the living for a short period of time, we learned that Zaratras isn't what he seem to be. Rather being serious and tough, he's rather soft, silly, and overemotional, blaming himself for being poisoned despite knowing something is up with Hendrickson's evil pressure and had no self-control over his favorite food. Despite this, Zaratras still hold his kind nature as he doesn't blame Hendrickson or Dreyfus as he blame himself for not saving them from the Demon's control. History 16 years ago Zaratras traveled with Bartra Liones to the destroyed location that was Danafor and found Meliodas injured while carrying the infant Elizabeth Liones. Worried about him, Zaratras tries to seek medical attention while having him give the infant, but Meliodas refuses to let go of "his woman", leaving a confused Zaratras. Sometime later, Zaratras tells Meliodas that Elizabeth will be the king's third daughter. Meliodas accepts this, in exchange to be one of his Holy Knights. Zaratras took it as a joke until Meliodas beat him in combat. Sometime later, Zaratras, while being drunk, notices Meliodas' young appearance. After Meliodas stated that he's at least 3000 years old, Zaratras is surprised about how long he has lived for and would imagine himself wanting to get killed due for possibly having many regrets. 12 years ago When a Holy Knight turned Vampire, Doni, came to Liones to spread and possess more humans to become Vampires under the order of the Vampire King, Izraf. However, this plan was soon cut off when Zaratras appeared and defeated Doni easily and used Purge to free Doni who thanked him as he died. Zaratras later ordered the Deadly Sins to go to the Kingdom of Edinburgh to defeat the Vampires which they did and celebrate. 10 years ago Zaratras was killed by his brother Dreyfus and his accomplice Hendrickson. Following Dreyfus' order, Hendrickson poisoned the Great Holy Knight to weaken him before the two finished him off. He was later discovered dead by the Seven Deadly Sins, who were then framed as traitors. Plot Forest of White Dreams arc Meliodas mentions that they found him dead when they entered the castle, where they had been summoned to meet with him. Later, his son, Gilthunder, mentions that the reason he wants to kill the Seven Deadly Sins is for avenging his father's death and also for proving that he has surpassed him. Kingdom Infiltration arc As Dreyfus was under Gowther's Nightmare Teller, Zaratras' skewered corpse stands before him and tells him to pay for his sins, as his ghost spilled blood on his brother who murdered him, breaking Dreyfus' mind. Great Fight Festival arc After receiving an invitation from Drole and Gloxinia of the Ten Commandments to participate in the upcoming festival with a wish granted to the victor, Zaratras (disguised as a Holy Knight named Silver) traveled to Vaizel and managed to complete the labyrinth stage with several more of the contenders who passed too as well. With the official start of the Great Fight Festival, Zaratras is provided a Blue Demon as a partner, since there were no one else available. However, he kill it amidst the confusion while in awe and surprise of the powerful effects of Escanor's Charge and Fire. After Escanor manage to heavily injure Drole and Gloxinia, leading Meliodas to strike back as he planned, Drole soon takes all the participants as hostage with one of his techniques until Gilfrost teleports everyone, except Meliodas, safely back to Liones Castle. Zaratras and the others watch the rest of the battle through a crystal ball, seeing how Meliodas has the upper hand until the rest of the Ten Commandments show up. After being cornered by the enemy, Meliodas is stabbed to death by Estarossa. Defensive Battle for Liones arc One month after Meliodas' death, the Ten Commandments have taken over Britannia and have devoured many souls to regain their strength, as Arthur and his knights try to battle against them. During that time, Zaratras came across the Boar Hat, now runned by Elizabeth and Hawk. Zaratras reveals himself to the group and explain that he was likely brought back from the dead by the Ten Commandments magic, but not as an angry and ill-willed soul, as Zaratras held a grudge against himself for not saving Hendrickson or Dreyfus from the demons control. As Zaratras asked to see Meliodas, Elizabeth take him to the bedroom where she kept Meliodas' dead body and explains to him that she couldn't find him in the Capital of the Dead. Zaratras brings up that once Meliodas told him that he wouldn't be killed simply by his heart stopping and that Meliodas told Zaratras about his "deaths" in the past. By using Druid magic, Zaratras take Elizabeth and Hawk through Meliodas' memories, to learn how he saved Elizabeth as a baby during Danafor destruction, being very close to her as she grew up, and talk about his curse that kept him alive for 3000 years. Later they visit the memory where Meliodas promised the toddler Elizabeth that he would come back one day alive, no matter what, giving the present day Elizabeth hope. Abilities and Equipment As a former Great Holy Knight, Zaratras is very powerful. He was once called the strongest Holy Knight before he was killed. According to Meliodas, he was considered invincible during their training session. Dreyfus stated that Zaratras is the only individual who can match in power with the Seven Deadly Sins. Fraudrin of the Ten Commandments even acknowledge his power. Zaratras is a highly skilled swordsman. He is extremely fast, having severed a vampire's limbs simultaneously in the blink of an eye. Abilities * |Raijin (Gureito Sandā)|literally meaning "Thunder God"}}: This power grants the user the ability to generate and manipulate lightning. * |Jōka (Pāji)|literally meaning "Purify"}}: A secret druid technique that erases abominable souls. Power Level Relationships Holy Knights Gilthunder Zaratras is Gilthunder's father. It is shown that Gilthunder greatly loved his father, and was furious finding out that Hendrickson and Dreyfus killed him and wanted to avenge him. Battles Vampires of Edinburgh *Zaratras vs. Doni: Win Defensive Battle for Liones arc *Hendrickson, Zaratras & Dreyfus vs. Fraudrin: Indecisive Trivia *According to the databook(s): **Hobbies: Adventuring **Weak Point: Weak to Alcohol **Dream/Hope: Save his brother and friends **Regrets: Not being able to help his brother and friends **The most embarrassing thing in his life: Having lost to Meliodas **What he wants the most right now: A word from his son *Zaratras is the only known Holy Knight to match in power with the Seven Deadly Sins. *It appears Zaratras favorite food is fish pie that is made by Yawn of the Black Cat, the same reason that got him poisoned and killed by Dreyfus and Hendrickson. References }} Navigation es: Zaratras Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights Category:Great Holy Knights Category:Druids Category:Deceased Characters